Power Puff Girls Doujinshi: Magiranger
by Lavenian
Summary: A little parody of Magiranger using characters from Bleedman's PPGD as the heroes and villains of the story. I think it's cool.ONESHOT


Power Puff Girls Doujinshi: Magiranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGD nor all other franchises related to it. I also do not, under any circumstance, own Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Toei does.

The Magirangers:

Brick as MagiRed

Otto as MagiYellow

Bubbles as MagiBlue

Ginger as MagiPink

Butch as MagiGreen

Bell as MagiMother

Boomer as Tenku Yuusha MagiShine

Madoukishi Wolzard

Chitei Meifu Infershia:

Nergal (Or Nergal Jr. from the Grim Tales depending on you preference) as Zettai Shin N Ma. (A/N: Who knows? Maybe that's what "N" in "N Ma" means)

Nightmare (a Soul Calibur reference, what? Bleedman did it too!) as Gairiki Taisho Branken.

HER as Yogen Misshi Vancuria

Tootie and Suzy as Nai and Mea (Hey, I was out of options!)

Episode: Infershia's Attack!

Nightmare was pacing around their headquarters at the Kedomono Realm, realizing that the Magirangers had foiled another one of his plans to gain a foothold in the human realm.

From one of the corridors came his great rival of command for the Infershia army: Wolzard.

"Wolzard! Why are you here!" He shouted angrily at Wolzard.

"I just came to gawk at the pathetic High Zobil who unbelievably became the leader of Lord Nergal's army." Wolzard said sarcastically.

This made Nightmare extremely furious, and he attacked Wolzard with all the ferocity and rage he could muster.

"Just because I was a High Zobil doesn't make me weak, Wolzard!" He shouted again as his sword and Wolzard's Wolsabre collided.

"You're one to talk, Nightmare!" Wolzard shouted back.

"STOP THIS INFIGHTING!" And from white pool at the center of their lair, was Nergal: Overlord of Infershia.

"Master Nergal! I… I apologize." Nightmare quickly straightened himself as he apologized for his rash actions.

"NIGHTMARE, YOU ARE ONE OF INFERSHIA'S LOYAL AND BEST LEADERS, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR PASSIONS TO HINDER YOUR DUTIES!" Nergal said in his foreboding tone of voice.

"Yes, sire." Nightmare said.

"NOW THAT THIS HAS CONCLUDED, WOLZARD! YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN LEAD THE FOREFRONT AGAINST THE MAGIRANGERS, I TRUST YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET NIGHTMARE INTO THE SURFACE WORLD." Nergal said as he ordered Wolzard.

"Yes, Lord Nergal." He said.

Suddenly, a young girl stepped into the main hall of the lair where Wolzard and Nightmare had just fought.

"HER! GET TOOTIE AND SUZY AND GET ANOTHER ONE OF OUR DARK BEASTS TO AID WOLZARD, SHOULD HE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE." Nergal instructed her.

"Yes, sire." She said, and went to get her two assistants.

Meanwhile…

Brick was playing soccer at his high school, Ginger was at her part-time job as a fashion model, Otto was coaching the local boxing team, Bubbles was with her husband Boomer, and Butch, being a florist, was with Buttercup, also a florist.

As for Bell, she had just finished shopping and was on her way home, when she was suddenly attacked by a huge Troll monster draped in a black caveman-like loincloth, "Not again." Bell said as her grocery bags were blown away by a massive sweep of the monster's big arms.

"Well, it looks like it's up to me." Bell said as she took out a cellphone-like device from her pocket: the Mahou Keetai Mother Phone, and dialed a number, along with the magical incantation: "Maagi Magi Magiro!" and transformed into the white-clad sorceress: MagiMother.

"The Sparkling Ice Element! Magician of White! MagiMother!" Bell exclaimed proclaiming her status as the White Mage of the Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with white armor and a helmet forming around her body.

The Troll monster charged after her but Bell dialed in another number and called out the incantation "Majuna Giruma" and the Troll lost his balance and fell on his back.

Bell brought out her wand: The MagiStick Staff, and brought it in her hands. She then unleashed a Deep Freeze spell that froze the Troll as it tried to get back up, and dialed in another magic spell and called out "Gii Magiine" which released a barrage of arrows at the frozen Troll, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Well, that takes care of that." Bell said triumphantly. But her victory was short-lived when she sensed an ominous presence behind her: Wolzard.

She turned to see the Dark Sorcerer Knight approach her. "What do you want Wolzard?" She asked him in a serious tone, "Oh, you know, the power of the Magirangers in order to bring lord Nergal up onto the surface world. I recommend that you stay out of this." He said coldly.

"I won't allow you to bring back Nergal, Wolzard, even if it will cost my life, I won't let that monster loose!" She exclaimed to Wolzard.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Wolzard stated as he dashed towards Bell with his Wolsabre.

"Majuna Majuna!" Bell shouted as her body turned invisible, and Wolzard only hitting the solid ground. He looked back and saw Bell's Ice Arrows heading for him.

"Douza Ugira!" Wolzard shouted as he deflected the Ice Arrows with his deflection spell.

"You're not making this easy, are you?" Wolzard said as he looked around for the invisible MagiMother. "Uu Uu Zazare!" he shouted as the spell Bell used was dispersed by Wolzard's Spell Breaker.

"You're good Wolzard." Bell said, now visible, "But not good enough, Magiiro Magika!" Bell shouted yet again and used the sense enhancement spell, "Looks like I will have to resort to brute force!" Wolzard shouted as he and MagiMother engaged in a grueling melee fight. Wolzard was good with the sword, but MagiMother's enhanced senses made her an even match with her MagiStick Staff.

Both stopped, taking a breather from the fight, but as Wolzard was about to continue the fight, the other Magirangers made it to Bell's side, "You made it…" Bell sighed in relief.

"We got here as fast as we could." Brick said.

"All right Wolzard, you'll have to deal with the seven of us now!" Brick exclaimed towards Wolzard.

Each of them grabbed a similar cellphone device and dialed in a number and the transformation incantation "Maagi Magi Magiro!" and each one became a different color-clad magician.

"The Burning Flame Element! Magician of Red! MagiRed!" Brick exclaimed.

"The Galloping Thunder Element! Magician of Yellow! MagiYellow!" Otto exclaimed.

"The Shaking Water Element! Magician of Blue! MagiBlue!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"The Blowing Wind Element! Magician of Pink! MagiPink!" Ginger exclaimed.

"The Howling Earth Element! Magician of Green! MagiGreen!" Butch exclaimed.

Boomer had a different phone and incantation; his phone came with a special grip along the side, but like the others, dialed a number and incantation spell: "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

"The Shining Solar Element! Tenku Yuusha! MagiShine!" Boomer exclaimed as gold plates over a navy-blue suit appeared and a golden cape across his shoulders.

And all seven Magirangers gathered to fight Wolzard.

"Perhaps a few new allies are in order." Wolzard said as an army of Zobils led by a High Zobil charged at the Magirangers. "And a little something for extra!" he exclaimed and unleashed the spell: "Douza Uzaara" and the Troll that MagiMother defeated just earlier was resurrected.

But this was nothing new to the others, it was just like all the previous times they attacked the Infershia invaders.

Butch, Otto, Bubbles, Ginger and Brick took on the Zobils.

"Magi Magika!" They exclaimed and unleashed their respective elemental attacks at the Zobils.

Zobils that attacked Butch were entwined by his vines which sprouted from the ground, and Butch finished them off with his MagiStick Axe and the special attack "Guriin Gurando!" which caused a massive shockwave to attack them altogether.

Ginger saw several Zobils charging for her, but she used her own special attack: "Pinku Sutomu!" and transformed into an electric fan that blew away the Zobils to oblivion.

Bubbles lured the Zobils to a nearby pond and as she was surrounded, she unleashed her magic attack: "Buru Supurasshu!" and the pond ignited into geysers that attacked the Zobils.

Otto transformed his MagiStick into a crossbow and aimed at the Zobil bunch, he then unleashed his "Iero Sandaa!" and unleashed bolts of lightning at the Zobils.

As for Brick, he simply used his "Reddo Faiyaa!" and surrounded himself with a phoenix-shaped flame that flew along with him at the crowd af Zobils. As it dispersed, he snapped his fingers which caused the Zobils to explode.

Bell was still fighting Wolzard, and so far, no one got the upper hand over the other.

MagiShine had the Troll all covered while everyone else was fighting, he pulled out a sort of magic lamp that transformed into a gun, and unleashed the spell "Luuma Goolu Gogika!" and a cat humanoid genie appeared in a blast of golden energy as it punched the Troll into an explosion. Boomer thought he got him, but the Troll was now stronger and survived the attack.

"Enough of this! Time to take this battle to the next level!" Wolzard exclaimed, "Douza Uru Ugaro!" and the Troll grew into a 30 or 50 foot high version of itself, but this time, sporting rocks growing from his skin and a stone club, the Troll transformed into a Stone Golem.

"Now it's my turn!" And Wolzard unleashed the spell "Uuza Uru Ugaro!" and he himself grew to giant size.

He again cast another spell: "Uu Uru Zazare!" and summoned a Black Horse of equally gigantic size to the battlefield, which he also used yet another spell, to fuse with it: "Uuza Douza Uru Zanga!" and became the giant Dark Knight WolKaiser.

"It looks like it's time to summon the Majuu!" Brick exclaimed.

But before they could use their more powerful spells, they were ambushed by HER and her minions, Tootie and Suzy. "HER!" Brick shouted looking at the demon child: She wore a sort of Christmas suit and had red skin, with her hair forming into a pair of horns and a tail forming from her back, complete with a thagomizer.

(A/N: A thagomizer is a set of spikes on a tail of any animal, but more closely found on a dinosaur, such as stegosaurus)

"I will not allow you to interfere." She said coldly.

"Darn!" Brick cursed under his breath, but as he tried to attack, Boomer got in his way. "Leave this one to me." He said to the others, "are you sure you can handle HER?" Brick asked, "I know about these kinds of guys, I can handle it." Boomer said calmly.

"Be careful darling." Bubbles said to her husband.

"I will, you go help the others." He said to her.

"Okay." Bubbles said, and went to join the others.

"Let's do this!" Brick shouted, "Right!" said the others.

They each grabbed their phones again and Bell shouted the next incantation: "Maagi Magi Magika!" And Bell grew into about the same size as the Stone Golem.

While the others shouted "Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro!" and their helmets transformed into a sleeker, cooler design with a unique accoutrement for each one. They also sported a new white chestplate and white gloves and boots, and each one also equipped themselves with a MagiDialRod, which became their new spell casting device.

MagiYellow, MagiBlue, MagiPink and MagiGreen all shouted "Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoru!" and fused to become a giant white lion with a golden mane with yellow, blue, green and pink accents.

Brick shouted "Maagi Golu Majuuru!" and became a large firebird with wings of flame.

Together, they all chanted out "Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin!" and together, combined into a large celestial humanoid armored warrior known as MagiLegend.

With the head and body of the MagiLion as the main body, and MagiFirebird as the shoulder, back and head.

"Densetsu Gasshin! MagiLegend!" All five of the Magirangers assembled in what looked like a giant chessboard from which they controlled the MagiLegend.

While on the ground, Boomer summoned his other weapon: the Magitopian Sword, and dueled with HER and her servants.

HER charged at Boomer with wicked speed, and tried to hit him with her thagomizer, but Boomer used his gauntlet and blocked the attack, he then swung his sword and tried to hit HER, but HER grabbed the blade with one of her claws, she then used her other claw and tried to hit Boomer with it, but the latter dodged it by bending his back over. Boomer was about to strike again, but was pulled back by Tootie and Suzy who secretly snuck up his back, and restrained his arms.

HER was about to attack but Boomer backflipped and kicked HER in the face, and at the same time, released Tootie and Suzy's hold on him. Boomer put some distance between himself and HER, and charged for her yet again, this time, somersaulting towards her with the sword raised just over his head, but his blow was blocked by Suzy and Tootie yet again, and HER finally got a hit on his stomach.

As he was sent flying past, he used the momentum and brandished the Magilamp Buster and fired it at HER and her two cronies, and performed the Smoky Shining Attack yet again.

The force was far too strong for even HER to defend against, and she flew out of the impact at the last moment, along with Suzy and Tootie.

"Well, I guess that finishes that." Boomer stated, and looked back at the battle between Wolzard, Stone Golem, MagiMother and the MagiLegend.

MagiLegend had pulled out its weapon: the SpearCalibur, and begun its attack on the Stone Golem. The Golem performed its attack consisting of using the boulders on his body and throwing them at the MagiLegend. But MagiLegend twirled it's spear around and deflected the boulders, so the monster turned to using brute force using its gigantic club to hit the MagiLegend silly.

While MagiMother and WolKaiser were dueling just a short distance away. WolKaiser used its Halberd to strike Bell from the head, but Bell managed to grab the blade and avoid the hit, and while her hold was still firm, started kicking Wolzard at the sides before letting go.

They put some distance between themselves, and they dashed for each other yet again; WolKaiser tried using his halberd sideways, but Bell vertically flipped over it and tried to hit WolKaiser with a back-kick, but WolKaiser grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the ground instead.

While this was going on, MagiLegend and Stone Golem were still fighting it out, the Magirangers, wanting to finish him quickly, waited until the precise moment. Stone Golem clutched his club with both his hands, and swung with full power at MagiLegend. But MagiLegend used the SpearCalibur and cut the club as Stone Golem brought it down hard.

"Hey, you cut my club!" Stone Golem shouted.

After that, MagiLegend charged up its Magical Climax Attack: The Fire Tornado, and finished off Stone Golem with its fiery finisher.

As for MagiMother and WolKaiser, MagiMother wasn't doing very well, and crouched down upon being struck by another one of WolKaiser's attacks. "Looks like the victory is all mine." Wolzard said evilly, and powered his halberd with the "Dark Magical Slash" and struck the weakened MagiMother.

This shrank MagiMother back to normal size and changed back into Bell as her armor dissipated.

Boomer saw her and helped her get back up, "You alright?" He asked, "Just barely" She responded.

While as for the battle, it was now just between MagiLegend and WolKaiser.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Brick shouted through the MagiLegend.

"I'd like to see you try!" Wolzard said mockingly towards the MagiLegend.

WolKaiser then ran towards MagiLegend, raising his halberd up high and ready to strike back at MagiLegend.

The Magirangers moved MagiLegend to the side to avoid the initial blow, and uses the SpearCalibur to deflect the oncoming Halberd of WolKaiser. They then have a fearsome one-on-one exchange of blows and blocks from each other.

After having enough of this nasty exchange of hits, Wolzard clearly doesn't want to waste anymore time, and powers up his "Dark Magical Slash" to attack MagiLegend. The MagiLegend is hit and explodes.

Wolzard thought he was victorious, but he was shocked to see his attack had no effect at all, when he saw the silhouette of the MagiLegend standing unfazed from the smoke of his assault.

"Nice try Wolzard, now it's our turn!" Brick said through the MagiLegend. And powered up for their own attack on WolKaiser.

The MagiLegend flew up using the wings of MagiFirebird to guide it into the air, and raising its SpearCalibur up high, brought the blade down fast with the "Magical Climax, Final Slash!" and WolKaiser started to explode in a flurry of sparks and fire.

Wolzard himself was forced out of his combination with Valkirion, and the latter sank into an Infershia portal as Wolzard was left behind.

The other Magirangers came down from the MagiLegend to confront Wolzard.

"This isn't over, Magirangers! Lord Nergal shall return! I swear it!" Wolzard exclaimed before escaping into an Infershia portal himself.

The Magirangers, now powered down, went to see if Bell was alright, while Bubbles went to check if Boomer was alright.

Meanwhile…

Wolzard was leaning against a pillar at the Infershia headquarters while Nightmare was shouting obscenities for this failure; while HER was busy cataloguing Stone Golem into the list of fallen Infershia monsters that have passed so far.

While on the surface, the Magirangers were having dinner at the Ozu house, Bell was an amazing cook for reasons unknown, everyone just knew they'd have a feast thanks to her.

And thus concludes another adventure of the Mahou Sentai Magiranger. See you next time!

A/N: I've got writer's block, so I needed something to keep me going for the meantime. Forgive me if there are any typos, or if a character who has no appearance happens to be mentioned by name, that was just a mistake. Anywho, review please.


End file.
